Red Hood
1= |-| 2= Red Hood (formerly known as the 2nd Robin: real name Jason Todd) is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Boba Fett vs Red Hood (By Eficiente) * Red Hood vs Arkham Knight * Red Hood VS Batman Beyond * Daredevil vs Red Hood * Red Hood vs. Joseph Joestar * Red Hood vs. Kiritsugu Emiya * Red Hood vs Roman Torchwick * Revy vs. Red Hood * Red Hood vs Solid Snake * Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) As Robin * Robin Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Deadpool vs Red Hood * Hit-Girl vs Red Hood * Punisher vs. Red Hood * Ruby Rose vs Red Hood As Arkham Knight * Prometheus vs. Arkham Knight Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Felix (Red vs Blue) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Kingpin * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Kaine * Reaper (Overwatch) * Crossbones (Marvel) * Raphael (TMNT) History After running into the young youth Jason Todd trying to steal his Batmobile's tires, Batman wanted to keep him away from a life of crime and made him his second Robin after the original Robin Dick Grayson left to become the solo hero Nightwing. Jason possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far despite his natural talents and aptitude under Batman's guidance. This recklessness would result in him being captured and killed by the Joker. His death undone by being placed in the Lazarus Pit by Talia al Ghul and left bitter about Batman not avenging him, Todd reinvents himself as the Red Hood to prove to his former mentor that the best way to save Gotham is to kill the criminals. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd *Alias: Robin 2 *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs *Formerly the second Robin Arsenal * Zip-Kick * Dual Handguns ** Capable of piercing bulletproof armor ** Hollow-point Armour-piecing shells (able to stop a tank) * Flashbang, gas, and shrapnel grenades * Grapnel Gun * Taser * Shurikens * Bolas * Sticky explosives * Combat Knives **Sharp enough to cut Batman's grappling cable * Red Hood Helmet ** Offers protection from knives, gunfire and gas ** Has a built-in radio transmitter/receiver ** Starlite night vision lenses ** Built in breathalyser ** Has built-in explosives which Jason can detonate * Bulletproof armor with built-in taser * Pair of magical "All-blades" ** Materialised whenever he wants ** Can match up against the Swords of Hephaestus * Electric gliding wings * Japanese military grade cyber-armor arm blades * Wrist-mounted lasers * Has access to a specific type of venom like Banes although it is much stronger and does not turn him into a huge, mindless beast Abilities *Weapon Master *Marksmanship *Tactical Analysis *Intimidation *Peak Human Physiological Abilities *Stealth *Master Martial Artist **Training under Batman (as Robin II) **Additional martial arts (post-Robin II) ** League of assassins **All-Caste (New 52) * Has a punch taught by the All Caste that removes someones powers and immortality *Indomitable Will *Master Escape Artist *Master Acrobatics *Genius Level Intellect * Resistant to many forms of mind control and toxins * High tolerance for pain Feats * Orchestrated a masterful scheme to get his hands on the Joker by tricking Black Mask in freeing him by feigning a mob war. * Forces Lobo to his knees * Took down Lady Shiva in a single motion * Has assembled his own team of anti-heroes (twice) * Was able to break out of Supergirl's grip (twice) who claims "no human is that strong" and even sneaks away from her despite her senses * Was able to hold his own against Green Arrow in a sword fight * Is respected by the League of Assassins ** Was choosen to lead the League of Assassins if both Ra's and Talia al Ghul are out of the picture * Holds his own against Batman and Nightwing **Implies that he has been holding back in each one of his battles with Batman * Defeated Batman (Dick Grayson) and Robin (Tim Drake) alongside Scarlet * Held his own against Deathstroke and even defeated him, even though he wasn't trying to kill him * Collected the heads of several gangsters after killing them in merely 20 minutes * Has effortlessly flipped a 600 pound women over his shoulders * Gets the crap beaten out of him by Batman and even gets pushed through several layers of walls and is perfectly fine * Founding member of the Outlaws. * Immobilized the Teen Titans * Defeated Tim Drake and Catwoman * Killed an alternate universe Joker * Held up the roof of a broken building * His kick makes Deathstroke fly * Fast enough to dodge rockets and laser fire * Kicked off an airplane door * Punches through the hull of a military submarine * Fought a SWAT team while naked * Can fight blind * Fought a large group of Talons by himself * Outruns a man on a vehicle * Weaves in-between alien bullets and Supergirl compliments him on his speed and skill * Can shoot accurately on moving peoples' feet * Can quick-shot before gun men could react * Can shoot faster than a man moving on a hi-tech motorcycle * Dodges Batgirl's batarangs * Resists mind control from H.I.V.E * Survives an explosion by a bazooka * Dodges Deathstrokes fire and Victor's sniper fire * Beats Mr Freeze and a Talon at the same time * Breaks out of chains set by the League of Assassin's, says they're a joke * Beats up a large group of Shiva trained Man-Bats * Fought through the GCPD SWAT team with only shower pole * Fought Ravager to a stalemate * Beats a godly powered Ra's al Ghul in a sword duel * Beats a group of alien constructs in seventeen seconds * Uses agility to survive a fall Supergirl thought would kill him * Has been shown taking down multiple opponents unaided and single handedly bested an Untitled, powerful beings with superhuman physical attributes, a healing factor and nigh immunity to conversional pain * Fought off joker's paralytic toxin through sheer force of will * Faster fighter than Tim Drake * Withstood blow after blow with a crowbar from The Joker * Easily takes on Meta Humans such as Man-Bat * Took down a gang while constantly dodging bullets fired from 30 different places * Easily stood up after getting thrown into a building, cracking the concrete * Flipped Bane (350 lbs) and Suzie Sue (600 lbs) over * Can fight while blinded Faults * He is still only human * While his iconic Red Hood helmet is resistant against most bladed weapons and bullets, daggers with special metals like ones used by the Talons can crack it * Has been blown up before his resurrection * Prone to rage initially upon resurrection * Most violent and ruthless member of the Batman Family * Nearly killed by Flamingo Alternate Forms Arkham Knight Background Arsenal Abilities Militia Deployment * Numerous Militia Drones * Militia Remote control helicopters * Militia troops * Militia Brutes * Militia Cobra Tanks * Cloudbuster * Militia Assassins Feats * Joined with Scarecrow, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and The Penguin in taking down Batman. * Formed an army of Miltia troopers * Saved Batman from Scarecrow, there by redeeming himself * Killed Black Mask and stopped his crime wave on Gotham Faults Red X A kid-friendly antihero with many similarities to Jason Todd. He uses X-shaped gadgets designed to exploit weaknesses. Gallery Jason Todd as Robin.jpg|''As Robin'' arkham_knight_by_jpgraphic-d8y3un1.jpg|''As Arkham Knight'' red_hood___injustice_2.png|Red Hood in Injustice 2 Arkham_knight_red_hood.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Injustice characters Category:Heroes/Heroines